


Lopez vs Dimitrov

by machoo



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machoo/pseuds/machoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the Queens 2014 final. Something I wrote a couple of years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lopez vs Dimitrov

It was Feliciano López against Grigor Dimitrov in the final of the Aegon  
Championship at Queens Club. Both players crowd favourites with their  
good looks and personalities to match, it was a highly anticipated  
final. Grigor, the Bulgarian who actually managed to reduce ball girls to tears with his deep  
dark eyes and boyishly handsome face, wore a navy shirt and grey shorts  
that clung to his toned slim body, while Spaniard López's electric blue  
shirt contrasted against his sun kissed skin and his crisp white shorts  
showed off the beautiful round ass he was known for. It was an intense  
exciting match with all 3 sets going to a tie break, the first set taken by  
López, the second by Dimitrov and the third and eventual win by  
Dimitrov.

 

Losing a match, especially one as important as this and coming late in his  
career, Lopez was devastated. Having experienced some hard losses  
throughout his career he had found ways to deal with them and right now he  
knew exactly what he needed to soften the blow of losing the  
championship. Following the presentations and speeches, the two players  
made their way back to the locker room. Dimitrov pulled his shirt over his  
head as soon as they stepped through the door and stepped out of his shorts  
leaving him clothed in just his black underwear, before sitting on a bench  
exhausted after the hard fought match. Lopez looked over at the younger man  
his eyes ran over his now largely exposed body. Grigor had a slimmer body  
than his own but he was toned and smooth and there was a sizeable bulge in  
his underwear. Dimitrov had been a target of his for a long time now. Licking  
his lips at the sight of his young opponent a twinge of excitement shot  
through his cock. He pulled off his own shirt displaying his larger but  
also smooth torso, and pushed his shorts down, leaving only the skin tight  
white shorts he wore under his tennis gear moulding his thick thighs and  
large plump ass. The Spaniard playfully kicked his shorts at Dimitrov who was resting  
his head back with his eyes closed. He looked over at the Spaniard.

 

"Hey! I'm exhausted Feliciano, what do you want?" He spoke softly and  
sternly.

 

"You know what I want boy!" Lopez demanded.

 

Grigor thought for a moment, then it dawned on him, he had heard all about  
López, as had most of the guys on the tour, and how he loved to get  
fucked after losing a match. He had taken many of the guys on tour, or so the  
Bulgarian had heard anyway. Dimitrov had even heard that was the reason  
López use to wear just a jock for games under his shorts so he could get fucked even easier  
after matches. His ass was legendary and Dimitrov could see why, it popped  
out from his body, so plump and inviting especially at present covered in  
the skin tight material, and Lopez knew it.

 

"Listen, I know all about you, and you're... errr rountine, but it's not  
my thing man, so just leave me alone!" Grigor answered standing up to sort  
out his things.

 

Feliciano paused for a few seconds watching the younger man who had just  
beat him on the court. Suddenly he lunged at Dimitrov, wrapping an arm  
around the younger man's waist and the other at the back of his head,  
forcing their lips together the hair on each of their faces scratching the  
other man. This kiss was brief as the Bulgarian angrily pushed López  
away.

 

"What the hell man!" He shouted.

 

"You want it, just admit it!" Feliciano replied cockily, used to getting  
what he wanted.

 

"I have a girlfriend, dick!" Grigor snapped back.

 

"Oh yeah Maria I saw her in the crowd! You think she isn't fucking  
everyone she can?! Everyone has been there, even me!" López laughed.

 

Dimitrov flew at the Spaniard pinning him against the wall with a forearm  
to his throat, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he screamed inches from the older man's  
face.

 

"You know it's true Grig, she loves cock, and from what I've heard about  
this" López traced a finger gently across Dimitrov's dick through his  
underwear, "She must be begging for you to fuck her all the time!" López  
smiled.

 

The younger player didn't respond for a moment letting Feliciano's now  
whole hand gently massage his cock. He was angry, but calm at the same  
time, as he decided Feliciano needed to be taught not to be such a cocky  
bastard, and not to mess with him just because he was younger.

 

"So that's what you want is it!" Dimitrov finally said raising his dark  
eyes to meet López's, a stern look on his face, "Getting your ass nailed  
on court wasn't enough you need to be fucked like the bitch you are?!"

 

López just smiled in response he could feel the Bulgarian's cock filling  
with blood, growing in his hand. Grigor paused again staring into Lopez's  
eyes before suddenly spinning the older man around pushing his the right  
side of his face into the wall, and grinding his now hard cock into Lopez's  
sweet willing ass.

 

"Ugh!" Lopez grunted, "Is this how you give it to Maria? Show me how she  
feels when you fuck her" He smiled, taunting the younger man.

 

Dimitrov didn't respond. Roughly he pulled down the back of Lopez's shorts  
forcing them around his large thighs. Quickly he pulled his thick 9 inch  
dick out of his underwear and ran it between Feliciano's large ass cheeks,  
who was bent over his ass sticking out and hands against the wall. When  
Lopez felt the large cock brush his hole, he felt excitement surge through  
his body.

 

"Please!" Feliciano pleaded his cocky attitude fading with what he needed  
so close.

 

Dimitrov smiled to himself before clenching his teeth and forcing his  
entire length into the tight hole of his opponent.

 

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!" López screamed at being filled by the younger man with  
no warning or preparation .

 

"I thought this is what you wanted, slut!" Dimitrov laughed.

 

López just moaned. He wanted this, needed it after his defeated, to help  
him forget. He pushed back onto Dimitrov's fat cock, forcing it as deep as  
it could go. The Spaniard's tight hole was like nothing Grigor had felt  
before it took him a moment to regain his composure.

 

"Come on, fuck me, give it to me!" he said through gritted teeth.

 

Grigor grabbed Lopez's hip and shoulder and started forcing into the tight  
hole. He pulled out then thrust in hard. Again and again he fucked into  
the older man, his hips slapping against Lopez's hot ass.

 

"Harder, give me that cock!" Feliciano ordered.

 

Dimitrov started slamming his opponent, his huge thick cock stretching the  
Spaniards hole. He pounded into him, the sound of moaning, grunting and the  
slapping of hips into ass filling the locker room. Grigor wrapped his  
fingers in López's hair pulling back hard as he continues to assault his  
willing ass with his powerful dick.

 

"That's it boy, give it to me!" Lopez moaned , reaching round grabbing the  
back of Dimitrov's leg and pulling him deeper inside.

Grigor's cock was hitting his prostrate over and over, it was driving  
Feliciano crazy. His cock was rock hard, dripping precum. Wrapping a hand  
around his meaty 8 inch cock he worked his hand up and down it quickly.

 

"Take my cock whore!" Dimitrov barked, sweat covering his body.

 

"Ugh!" Was all Lopez could manage in response, taking the aggressive  
fucking from Grigor, loving every second.

 

The thick young dick pounding him was too much for López. Dimitrov felt  
Lopez's hole start to tighten, moans coming from the older man as his cock  
shot cum all over the wall, his hand and the floor, seemingly lasting  
forever.

 

"FUUUCK!" Grigor moaned , the tightness around his cock now too much, he  
started cumming, breeding López. Dimitrov came hard, filling the  
Spaniard with his cum, his tight hole milk out every drop.

 

"Fuuuuck you slut!" Dimitrov laughed, finally pulling his dick from Lopez,  
cum immediately leaking from his used hole. Grigor gave his ass a hard slap  
before heading to the shower. López when left alone slid to the floor,  
his legs like jelly, his body buzzing, his victors cum flowing from his  
hole. He might have lost the match, but he had won another prize that day.


End file.
